Sacrifice
by arisaswordheart
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is finally complete, and now Inuyasha and Kagome can settle down, but things arent always as they may seem to be... [Im not going to continue this unless asked] [Read and Review on my old style]... Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** You know what ...

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** I wont be continuing from what I currently have unless someone asks me to... Im _over_ this story, I just want someone to read it. Its not edited and I know it's terrible, but oh well...

* * *

**Prologue**

Finally…

The Shikon no Tama unfurled itself from the mist and settled into Kagome's hand. It was hard to believe that just one shard of that hard pink ball of glass could do so much damage, and from gathering all the shards, it was complete at last.

At last their quest was over…


	2. Midoriko and Kirara's Past Memories

**Chapter 1**

Midoriko and Kirara: Past memories

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Myouga gathered around the pink ball of glass in Kagome's hand. They looked on it with a sort of relief that the Shikon was complete and in their hands. Naraku had been defeated in a way also, and that had allowed them to retrieve the Shikon, however, there was no guarantee he would be gone forever.

The mist around the group lifted and they were able to see their surroundings again. They were standing right outside the Taijya village, just outside the cave where Midoriko had sealed the numerous youkai which threatened to kill her. The sky was no longer a dark purple but was blue and clear of any sign of clouds. The sun filtered through the trees.

Suddenly, the barrier on the entrance of the cave fizzled and died out, the frozen youkai inside suddenly evaporated into a cloud of dust. The group stared at the cave in bewilderment. What was going on?

They heard a soft growl behind them. Kirara suddenly disappeared in a burst of flame. However, instead of Kirara reappearing in her usual kawaii neko form, there stood a woman, with dark blue hair and clad in ancient Japanese armour.

"….Midoriko…" Inuyasha addressed the woman suddenly, startling the group. Midoriko smiled wryly.

"Hai, Inuyasha, my name is Midoriko."

"Midoriko? What happened to Kirara?!" Sango said angrily forgetting to be politea dn respectful to the supposed savior miko. "Where did she go? What have you done? Kirara was real wasn't she?" Midoriko nodded affirmative.

"Kirara certainly was real, however…" She turned to the cave. "In order to save my life, Kirara offered to change places with me. Kirara took and my form and I took on hers, however, I wasn't able to change back from the Kirara form which I was stuck in." She smiled sadly and turned to the group. "Don't you think it's odd that although so many youkai can take on ningen forms, Kirara never does?"

Kagome, Miroku and Sango blinked and Shippo and Myouga made no comment, but, to the group's amazement (he's not clueless for once!), Inuyasha nodded. Midoriko turned to Inuyasha.

The reason which she never did was because while I was stuck in Kirara's form, I had very limited abilities. While able to change like Kirara does, I wasn't able to use some of her abilities or take on one of her forms." Midoriko turned and smiled as a pretty young woman in a kimono walked out of the cave.


	3. Past and Present

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own this, this disclaimer applies to the rest of the chapters from this point onwards

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The Past and the Present

Shippo and Myouga stared open mouthed at 'Kirara'. Sango, Miroku and Kagome stared too while Inuyasha retained a dignified silence. Sango looked a bit hurt after a while however and turned away.

"Sango? What's the matter?" Miroku asked as she started to walk away, Hiraikotsu slung over one shoulder. Midoriko interrupted him.

"Although Kirara wasn't truly here in the flesh, she has been with you forever. Kirara's tamashi has been with me since I sealed her and all the other youkai inside the cave. It was the only way to save the both of us." Midoriko's voice was gentle.

Kirara turned to Sango and smiled. "I've been with you all along. I love you and Kohaku very much too." She smiled brightly.

Sango smiled reluctantly and went over to give Kirara a heartfelt hug. Kirara had been her companion for so many years after all.

"I think we should all go back to the village now." Inuyasha commented in a bored voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at him. "You're spoiling a good moment!"

"Keh! So what? I can say – "

"Inuyasha…" Kagome glared at him and Inuyasha froze at the dangerous voice. "OSUWARI!"

There was a huge crash…

* * *

Heiwa ran down over the hills. She had to get home quickly or her mother would be worried fit to burst. Her silver locks trailed out behind her and her gold eyes watched the bumpy ground on which she ran carefully.

Heiwa looked a lot like Kagome… except for the hair colour. To her mother's disappointment, she also had not inherited her father's dog ears. Heiwa loved her parents, but sometimes they were too much. She loved to watch her mother 'osuwari' her father though… something she wished she had inherited also (imagines… ).

"Heiwa!" Kagome called to the girl practically flying down the hill. Boy was she fast! As fast as Inuyasha even.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, leaning on the doorframe, looking slightly putout. He sighed and fiddled with the headband which Kagome had brought back from her world…

**Authour's Note:**_ youkai and ningen age differently (what I'm lead to believe anyway, believe me? TT) but in this instance, because Heiwa is now more ningen then she is youkai (technically NOT classified as hanyou), she probably can 'like a normal ningen' yet still have immortality. It would be nice being her…_

* * *

Miroku and Sango watched Heiwa tearing down the hill and wondered Koharu was. Sango was immensely protective of Koharu and was always strongly reminded of her brother, Kohaku, who's whereabouts were unknown, whenever she looked at him. Miroku sometimes felt guilty too because Koharu would be the one to inherit the Kazanaa when he died (the first not to have a name starting with 'M' too…). So far it had been six years and nothing had happened but Miroku had prepared himself for the worst.

"Koharu!" Sango yelled with relief as she watch the sweaty boy emerge from the trees. She had though that her five year old son had been with Heiwa, but apparently that assumption wasn't right. He looked as though he had been exercising…? She frowned slightly but put that though aside as she led him inside.

* * *

Kiko and Sesshoumaru were on the outskirts of the village. Sesshoumaru could understand what Kikyo wanted, staying there, but was happy to oblige her. It was really quite strange what he would do for Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru had though once that he had feelings for Kagura, a detachment of his nemesis, Naraku. However, after she died, he had ceased to think of her… besides, as a detachment of the _hanyou_ Naraku, she would be a hanyou also. Sesshoumaru had traveled after that, just like he used to, he came across Kikyo one day though as he was collecting water from the stream for her young adopted daughter, Ran. He cool demeanor, so much like his own, drew her to him, even if she was a ningen. Kikyo was one serious cool person!

Sesshoumaru wrenched himself out of his memories and sighed. Rin and Ran didn't seem to get on very well though. Ran was now 17 and Rin, 14. The both of them had fallen for Kohaku before he disappeared. As Ran was closer to Kohaku's age, she seemed to have an advantage and Rin wasn't happy about that.

Sesshoumaru was also puzzled (for once…) at why Kikyo had chosen to return to the village also. It was after he got there and saw Inuyasha and Kagome with the Shikon that it made a little more sense. Kikyo was back to look after it. It didn't make Sesshoumaru want to kill Inuyasha any less though, but Kikyo was a dangerous miko, so he would do as she willed… at least for the time being…

Kikyo watched Sesshoumaru carefully from outside. Although he had said that he was 'attracted to her'… or something… and she felt attracted to him in a way too (or was it just her love for Inuyasha… maybe not…) but she didn't know if she could trust him not to murder anyone…at least for the time being…

* * *


	4. Fatal Visit

**Chapter 3**

Fatal Visit

Kagome got dressed in her kimono, tying the obi securely. Inuyasha sat outside, waiting for her and Heiwa played in the grass as she waited.

Today they were going to visit 'Kagome's world'… or more accurately, the future. Kagome still wasn't sure about Heiwa visiting, although she had visited once and Mama had loved her to bits, but the little girl didn't really belong in that world.

"Ofukuro…" said a voice hesitantly. "Can we go now?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she stuck her head outside. 'Ofukuro' was a word which Inuyasha used for calling his mother and Kagome didn't want Heiwa to use it… Heiwa seemed to get the message too.

"Kaa-san?"

"Coming, coming… Let's go." Kagome smiled and took Heiwa's hand and they walked off leaving Inuyasha behind.

"OY! You could have told me you were going! Wait up, you!" Inuyasha waved his sword around pathetically.

* * *

They clambered out of the well… or Kagome did at least. Inuyasha and Heiwa were out in a flash, courtesy of their youkai strength.

"Yaah!" Inuyasha and Heiwa nearly fell over backwards into the well again as they were ambushed by Mama and Souta. The whole family hugged quickly.

"ba-san! Souta-san!" Heiwa greeted her grandmother and uncle cheerfully. Then Inuyasha realized something… Why was Heiwa wearing a dog-eared headband?

* * *

Shippo and Kirara clambered up the hill and down the road towards the village. Midoriko sensed their approach and so turned from her conversation with Kikyo and waved. Although it had only been six years since the Shikon had been reformed, Shippo had grown a lot. Shippo was now quite tall, not as tall as Kirara, a fully grown youkai, but taller at least. Kirara ran by his side now, same height as he, being able to choose her height. Shippo was also a bit surprised as to why she didn't use her nekoyoukai form as much anymore. He himself had begun to use his true form more but still preferred his usual ningen appearance with the bushy tail and fox feet. He stumbled and Kirara transformed as she caught him and continued to run towards the village.

"We have news!" Shippo yelled as they came close to Midoriko and Kikyo. "We finally found where Naraku has been!"

Midoriko and Kikyo were surprised. They couldn't sense Naraku themselves and so had no idea. Even Kikyo's Soul snatchers hadn't been able to find out.

"We can reach there in a day if we hurry. Get on!"

Midoriko and Kikyo scrambled onto the backs of the transformed kitsune and neko and they were off.

* * *


	5. Naraku and Disaster

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Naraku : Disaster

**

* * *

ATTN: **Kikyo is with Sesshoumaru because my friend ... kind of requested it... 

Sorry about the weird page break-things everywhere...

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent as they sat in Kagome's old room. Each was thinking his own thoughts. Kagome remembered a time when they were still collecting Shikon no kakera and the adventures they had, especially the events which had happened in her own world such as the soul-piper incident and the mask incident. She felt she belonged more in this world then in the feudal era, in Sengoku Jidai, but she supposed that she could make Inuyasha go to her world. 

Inuyasha thought of all that had happened so far. He took a deep breath. He knew Kagome was thinking that she fit in more in her own world and he couldn't agree more. Kagome's over enthusiasm at getting 'normal' clothes to wear was too obvious. Heiwa hadn't cared for such things though and so had stayed in her kimono, of which Inuyasha was somewhat glad. He felt ashamed of these thoughts though. He loved Kagome. He knew that, he didn't want to give her up. She may belong in that world, yet he didn't want her to return to her true time because he… was…. SELFISH. 'At least I have Heiwa, right?' he thought, disgusted with himself. She settled down in the corner and fell asleep.

* * *

Midoriko and Kikyo's eyes widened as they looked at the bubble of fluid which floated above the tranquil lake. Inside was Naraku's head and a lump with the spider scar on it. It beat with a pulse gently. 

There was a noise in the corner and they turned quickly, alert. Scuttling sounds, yet… suddenly the hoards of youkai attacked the two mikos. Kikyo readied her bow but Midorkio put up her hand, chanting.

"Unaharuna noigehisuhi chumajuhenda" The youkai froze in the air and began to deteriorate rapidly as they hit the ground, dead, their powers draining from their bodies.

There was a beat from Naraku and Midoriko and Kikyo turned around quickly.

"Midoriko-sama! Kikyo!" Shippo and Kirara yelled from the other side of the bubble. "I think he's waking up!"

Midoriko frowned as the head of Naraku stirred. What? She had a sudden thought.

"What if Naraku absorbed the powers which I just removed from those youkai?" she said aloud, somewhat ashamed.

"What?" Kikyo said, voice calm yet confusion showed on her face. "But that power was purified and dispelled wasn't it? I saw it!"

"I don't know what happened." Midoriko said eventually. "I should have been more careful though, I knew we weren't dealing with a normal youkai and I should have used a different spell."

Before Midoriko could say another word, the bubble began to rock. Limbs began to reform themselves and the bubble suddenly burst, spraying everyone with miasma. Miasma? Where did it come from? Shippo and Kirara whimpered in pain as Kikyo and Midoriko tried to keep up their barriers, trying to block out the miasma. As the miasma cleared, Naraku was gone.

* * *

As Midoriko and Kikyo trudged back to the village, quite beaten up and exhausted, on the backs of Kirara and Shippo, who were exhausted and injured themselves, they saw Kaede, Kikyo's sister, and Ran surrounded by townspeople. Ran turned when she sensed them come close and shook Kaede's shoulder. 

"Kikyo-oneesama!" Kaede yelled. She stared at their beaten up state. "What happened?"

"Just a little bit of trouble with youkai." Kikyo said calmly, pushing herself upright and getting off the tired Shippo. At that moment, Sesshoumaru appeared. He frowned slightly.

"What happened?" he asked, echoing Kaede. "I feel a great evil aura again… similar to that of Naraku."

Kikyo grinned wryly, "You aren't half wrong…"

* * *

Inuyasha woke the next morning to find that Kagome was gone. He even fell asleep? He was somewhat amazed at that, he didn't think that he would have ever been able to fall asleep, but there you go… 

He got up from where he sat and heard yelling from downstairs.

"Souta! That's not where I told you to put that pot!"

"Sorry, oneesan!"

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He suddenly felt something which he hadn't felt in along time though and frowned. He had to go somewhere. He had to find out something. Inuyasha opened the window and leapt outside, on his way to the well house as there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Kaede and Ran were horrified at their story. Naraku was possibly back? Their world would be chaos once more! 

Sesshoumaru on the other hand did not seemed very concerned. Kikyo suspected however, like her, he had assumed he would be back anyway and so hadn't been very surprised. Kikyo wasn't surprised that he was back, but more surprised at how weak she had been that she hadn't been able to do anything to stop Naraku and had possibly even helped him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized more townspeople were gathering around them.

"Midoriko-dono, Kikyo-sama, Please help us!"

Midoriko frowned. "What is wrong?"

"The south side of the village was attacked by youkai. As you were away, they came to me and Ran was able to chase them away." Kaede spoke up. Ran nodded in agreement, her hands tightened around her bow.

Midoriko took all this in and didn't react but instead closed her eyes and the cross shaped mark on her forehead began to glow softly. At once, she was dressed in her armour once more with Kirar beside her. The power within the miko flared into life and Kikyo, kaede and Ran all gasped at the sheer size of the power within her grasp.

Midoriko spread her arms to the skies and a bubble covered the village. It extended to the fields where farmers were still working and to the river also, where water seemed to be purified before passing through. The barrier wavered a little then held. Midoriko opened her eyes once again and the armour disappeared, changing back into her miko yukata and the mark on her forehead stopped glowing.

"That should be enough." Midoriko stood back to survey her handiwork and it was true, the barrier seemed to cover everything…

That is… everything except for Inuyasha's Forest… where the bone eater's well was…

* * *

Heiwa knocked on the door of her mother and father's room. Kagome had told her to go and tell her father that breakfast was ready and so she knew that only her father was in the room. There was no answer so she knocked again. 

"To-sama?" Silence. "Chichue?" Heiwa tried again.

Again there was no answer.

Heiwa opened the door and looked around. The room was isolated and the window was open, the curtains billowing. Oh no, her father was gone.

* * *


	6. Fight

**Chapter 5**

Fight

Inuyasha leapt out of the well, a familiar smell in his nose. It was the unmistakable smell of Naraku. What was going on? Where had he come from, out of the blue after six years?

As Inuyasha sat and though about what might have happened, he didn't notice the dark figure which came up behind him until it striked him across the back.

"Ugh!" Blood poured from the wound on Inuyasha's back and he jumped forward, avoiding another of the 'shadow''s attacks.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_Who am I?_ The voice leered at Inuyasha. _Don't you remember me? Of course not, it's been six years after all…_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. It couldn't be? He could smell the unmistakable smell of Naraku yet hadn't imagined he was so close. Naraku seemed to be having a hard time too. He was having some trouble keeping up his barrier. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

"Sankontetsuou!" Even though Naraku was still weak, he still dodged the attack easily. Before he could recover however Inuyasha had already launched another attack.

"Hijinketsuou!" Inuyasha shouted, dipping his claws in his own blood before sending the attack flying at Naraku. Naraku was surprised for a minute then recovered, regenerating from the slight damage.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha.. don't you know that you cant beat me?_ Naraku sneered.

"Keh! Well then try this on for size!" Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Naraku disappeared in the light of Tetsusaiga's attack and Inuyasha watched carefully for some sign of Naraku. He was suddenly struck through the back, Naraku's tentacle protruding from his chest. Inuyasha cried out (--) and fell backwards as Naraku wrenched it out. Naraku smiled.

"Kongosouha!" Inuyasha yelled desparately, throwing all his energy into the attack.

Diamond shards flew at Naraku before being immersed in miasma and disappearing. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kikyou walked back slowly to their little hut which had just managed to squeeze into the barrier. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped to sniff the air delicately. Was it his imagination or did he smell that half-brother of his? Where _was_ Inuyasha?

Kikyo's head snapped up as diamond shards slammed full force into Midoriko's barrier.

* * *

"_WHAT?_" Kagome cried as Heiwa dashed back downstairs to tell her mother that 'Chichue' was gone. "We're supposed to stay another day, what on earth possessed him…?"

Heiwa sniffed the air as Kagome continued setting out the breakfast with Souta and Mama, but faster.

"Come on, Heiwa, let's eat quickly and go find your tou-san."

Heiwa nodded and settled at the table obediently but with a slight frown.

* * *

The Kongousouha seemed to have some effect! Inuyasha thought as he looked around, alert to any sign of Naraku.

_Heh, Inuyasha, have you gone weak in my absence?_

Inuyasha growled his reply as Naraku materialized in the air once more before him. Naraku smiled slyly.

_Or is it just because your miko isn't here?_

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he smelt Kagome. No, she wasn't supposed to come here. It was too dangerous right now. He backed away slightly.

_Oh, Inuyasha, retreating so soon? _The tone was mocking.

Inuyasha growled, annoyed at his tone.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha spun around. Kagome, no! Stay away!

Naraku unleashed another cloud of miasma around the couple. Inuyasha swore as he tried to shield Kagome. Tetsusaiga hissed softly and changed back into a rusty blade.

"Kagome, where's Heiwa?" Inuyasha yelled, sniffing.

"I told her to stay behind!"

Inuyasha stuck Tetsusaiga into the ground and pulled off his kimono top. "You have to go back! You have to protect yourself and the little one now too." He wrapped the kimono top around Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. He knew? She tried to protest. "Demo….!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Go back Kagome, please."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha a while longer, but the Miasma was getting thicker.

"GO!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping her into the well.

Kagome's tears fell as she traveled back through time and was back in her time, in the well house once more.

* * *


	7. Unknown Abilities

**Chapter 6**

Unknown Abilities

Heiwa had been watching from the bottom of the well. As he herself had not the ability to time travel – as it seemed her parents did. She had snuck down after Kagome.

Heiwa watched now as the miasma dissipated and Inuyasha was seen once more. Gripping the Tetsusaiga, it turned back into the youkai fang-blade. Inuyasha hefted it. Naraku smiled, he was enjoying watching Inuyasha suffer. Without warning, he unleashed hundreds of tentacles flying at Inuyasha.

Heiwa's eyes grew wide and she jumped out of the cave in front of her father.

"No…" gasped Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kikyou ran back to the village as fast as they could (Sesshy running?!). Of course Sesshoumaru could have flown and Kikyo could have had her soul-snatchers carry her, but thee wasn't much time now.

_When did I ever care for that 'half-breed' _Sesshoumaru thought wryly as he ran beside Kikyou. Maybe it was Kikyo's Influence that did this, yet he was cool as he ever was…

Sango looked up from where she was in the cornfield as they reached the village. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Kikyo didn't say anything, gasping for air but handed Sango a shard of diamond. Her eyes widened.

"Houshi-sama? Midoriko-sama? Kaede-sama? I think we have a problem!"

Sango ran inside to get changed and grab Hiraikotsu.

* * *

Kagome stood at the well. No, she had to do it. She couldn't leave Inuyasha there to die. Suddenly she noticed something.

"Heiwa?"

Oh no, her daughter was gone… as well…

Without further ado, Kagome leapt back down the well, back to her loved ones…

* * *

Heiwa jumped in front of Inuyasha and spread her arms in an arc.

"Jiunsai kenkou-te!" (something along the lines of pure healing hands…)

Blue ringlets of energy flew from her fingertips and cut off a numerous amount of the writhing tentacles. Naraku wasn't impressed though and regenerated. Heiwa wore a determined look on her young face, quick like Inuyasha's own and he knew his own temperament and stepped back.

Heiwa drew her hand back to her ear and extended a hand out in front as though shooting an imaginary bow. A glowing green and gold (…) arrow made out of pure energy suddenly appeared. Heiwa drew back a little more and shot.

"Doku hama no ya!" (something like poisonous arrow of purity)

Inuyasha watched as the arrow streaked towards Naraku. The pure strength of the arrow began to shred Naraku's tentacles and body, crumbling. Naraku struck out at Heiwa.

"DAME!" Inuyasha heard a voice yelling as he ran to intercept the tentacle which streaked towards his daughter. Inuyasha was stabbed again. He pull it out viciously. He knew that voice.

"Kagome, get out of here!" He grabbed Heiwa and dropped her down gently. Miasma filled the air again. Inuyasha shoved foliage over the top of the well.

"You can cut through it later ok, Heiwa?" he said softly and also looked at Kagome. "Promise you won't call our son 'Inuyasha'" He joked and turned away. "Now go!"

Inuyasha turned to engage the enemy once more and was stabbed through the head. Even if Inuyasha was half youkai, he couldn't live without a head. Inuyasha fell as Naraku jerked the tentacle out and grinned evilly.

_Inuyasha is __**finally **__dead…MWAHAHAHAHA…_

Still hiding stubbornly inside the well, Kagome and Heiwa sat in silence, shocked and anguished over Inuyasha's passing.

* * *

_10 years later…_

Heiwa was stared at her reflection in the lake. Dressed in her miko outfit, except with Chichue's old Fire-rat kimono top on, and her dog-eared headband. She looked kinda like her Chichue, for all she was a girl.

Half miko, half demon – what a strange person she was.. ne? Although the youkai powers stood out a lot more than her miko ones did…

Inuoi emerged from the trees running at breakneck speed.

"Onee-ue!" he cried happily hugging his sister.

Heiwa patted her brother on the head awkwardly. His hair was black, much to his mother's disappointment but his eyes were as golden as Heiwa's own and he had cute little black dog ears.

Because of Inuyasha's last request that his son not be named Inuyasha, Kagome had settled with Inuoi, a rearranged version of Inoui. Heiwa felt her mother had wanted to break that 'promise' though…

Heiwa gathered her bow and her quiver of arrows and picked up her little 9 year old brother.

"How about a piggy-back?"

Inuoi squealed in delight. Heiwa shook her head. This was another thing which amazed her. Although in looks, Inuoi was so like Kagome, Inuoi felt more youkai to Heiwa then he did human. She supposed that was why even though her brother was 9 years old, he still acted as though he were 5 years old.

Heiwa sighed as they reached the village. Koharu smiled and waved as she came into range of his eyesight. Heiwa smiled wryly and suddenly leapt up into the air, reaching Koharu in a matter of seconds.

She stopped though as she saw Kagome emerge from the trees. Koharu and Inuoi followed her sight to see what she was staring at. Heiwa watched Kagome notice them and wave, but with her sharpened sight, she could see the tears in Kagome's eyes as she looked at her daughter.

* * *

Kagome felt terrible as she waved at her daughter and could not keep the tears out of her eyes. She looked the exact image of Inuyasha – minus the ears – and she missed Inuyasha so.

Kagome reflected on the day ten years ago when Naraku had returned. After that had come the continued hurried training of herself, Ran and Heiwa. Midoriko had been very quiet at Inuyasha's death but neverless had put on a happy face though Kagome sometimes saw her as though she were about to cry.

Kagome's hands clenched tighter on her bow and she slung the quiver of arrows back onto her back. Her feet moved automatically and she found herself standing in front of the Goshinboku.

Where it all began…

Kagome sighed. That was many years ago. She herself felt old and wondered how long she would live in this body of hers. She wouldn't live as long as her children.

Depressing thoughts…

* * *

Miroku and Sango watched from the cover of trees. Poor Kagome. They couldn't help but feel sorry for her when she lost Inuyasha. They had grieved too, after all, Inuyasha had been their friend, but they could tell Kagome's pain was so much more.

They watched as Kagome tripped over a root and was sent sprawling. Sango sighed and emerged from the cover of trees.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked, having dropped the '–chan' long ago.

When Kagome didn't answer, Sango looked even more worried.

"Kagome- "

"This!" Kagome held up a shiny round object. "This is his!"

Miroku came out as well. "What?"

"This is Inuyasha's pearl. It was in his eye! It used to be the door to the 'other world' too!" Kagome rummaged in the shrubbery, why hadn't she looked here before? Kagome's hands met a long smooth object and she pulled it out.

"Tetsusaiga…" Sango breathed, staring at the sword which they thought had gone with Inuyasha. Kagome nodded silently.

"We need to tell Midoriko-sama and Kikyo-sama then," Miroku commented. "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai…"

* * *


	8. The Tetsusaiga's New Owner

**Chapter 7**

The Tetsusaiga's new Owner

Midoriko nearly jumped out of her skin as Kagome, Sango and Miroku came crashing and skidding into the village.

"Whoa whoa!" She said as they all began speaking at once. "Calm down and tell me slowly."

Kagome shook her head and didn't even bother talking but instead handed over Tetsusaiga. Midoriko's eyes widened and she smiled the first true smile in many years.

"Kaa-san!" Heiwa can running up, as fast as Inuyasha ever was. "What's wrong?"

Midoriko held the sword toward Heiwa. She stared at the sword a while. The sword which had been her chichue's. Heiwa waited for a second longer and then grabbed the hilt and drew it. Tetsusaiga flared in light and then Heiwa was left staring at the youkai-fang blade.

Everyone drew back in surprise. Koharu came up behind Heiwa and touch the blade to see if it was real. The clang as he knocked it sounded real enough.

Heiwa hefted the blade expertly, having watched her father for four years swing the blade and learning how to use a sword … in secret….

Heiwa took a deep breathe and drew upon her emotions as her father had taught her. She lifted the blade high with just one hand and swung it. The "Kaze no Kizu" which ripped through the forest was powerful and shredded trees in her wake.

The villagers stared at Heiwa incredulously and Kagome had never looked prouder. Heiwa reached up and pulled off her dog-eared headband.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo returned from where Kaede had been buried. Dying just last year, Kikyo had visited her everyday for the last 6 months. Kikyo was very quiet and Sesshoumaru was also silent as he watched her. His ears picked up an unforgettable sound though and before Kikyo could ask him what was wrong, Sesshoumaru rose up in the air and flew towards the forest.

_Inuyasha… could it be? That was the undoubted sound of the Kaze no Kizu!_

Kikyo frowned after him and gathered he Soul-snatchers, floating in the air after him…

* * *

Kirara and Shippo were exhausted from all their searching. They had been searching for years now for Inuyasha. Kirara shook as she changed from her ningen form back into her kawaii neko form and mewed piteously.

"Kirara!" Shippo said anxiously.

Shippo had certainly grown over the years. Now he was tall and look very mature and smart. As he bent over Kirara's little form and picked her up gently, there was no mistaking Shippo's feelings toward Kirara. Kirara mewed softly.

Shippo trudged the last couple of hundred meters up the hill where he knew the village would be below. He smiled at Kirara.

"Kirara we're home."

* * *

Heiwa stopped as she moved to sheathe her sword. Two things were happening her senses told her. One was that her Uncle Sesshoumaru and Aunty Kikyo were approaching, very quickly too, and Shippo and Kirara had arrived and were now coming down the hill. Heiwa grinned and unleased another Kaze no Kizu as she heard Kagome sigh.

Heiwa continued to comtemplate the best course of action. Th Kaze no Kizu let Shippo and Kirara now they were there and now she had to deal with her uncle. Slipping her headband back on, she stood and waited for him to approach.

Shippo and Kirara came running in, Kirara in her smaller form and Shippo in his ningen form. Though nomatter what they looked like, they looked tired. Heiwa grinned slightly as she watch their reaction. Confusion, then relisation, then shock, confusion again and then acceptance. Heiwa had to grin at their looks.

Sesshoumaru descended elegantly from the sky and stared at Heiwa's back (she looks like Inuyasha from the back hey?).

"Hanyou… what are you doing?"

Kikyou nudged him slightly as she landed as well. Sesshoumaru made a face.

"Well, Heiwa?"

Heiwa turned with a slightly pissed look on her face. "what? So I inherited it, so what?" her mouth was set in the stubborn line like Inuyasha's used to be often.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback and he waved his hands in defeat.

Heiwa turned and stalked off, the very image of a pissed off Inuyasha…

(Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara - sweatdrop)

* * *

**THE END** for now, unless readers want otherwise...

That's where I got up to... Im not sure how to continue after this if I do continue, but I'll try if you ask... if not... I won't bother... --;

* * *


End file.
